Mobile devices with touch sensitive displays typically include a desktop screen that shows icons used to launch applications. Some prior art mobile devices include multiple desktop screens that can be navigated using gestures on the touch sensitive display. FIG. 1 shows one such prior art mobile device 100 displaying one desktop screen 110 with two application icons. A user provides a left-to-right or right-to-left swipe gesture across the touch sensitive display to navigate from one desktop screen to the next. FIG. 2 shows a prior art logical orientation of multiple desktop screens that is navigated using swipe gestures. When mobile device 100 is displaying desktop screen 110, a left-to-right swipe gesture navigates from desktop screen 110 to desktop screen 210, and mobile device 100 displays desktop screen 210 as a result. Likewise, when mobile device 100 is displaying desktop screen 110, a right-to-left swipe gesture navigates from desktop screen 110 to desktop screen 220, and mobile device 100 displays desktop screen 220 as a result.